Welcome Home, Alfred
by Kathampetlover
Summary: This is the Finale of my story "Blind Heroic Love" (Which is rated T). So, I made this little smut thing to finish it off. boyxboy UsUK Human names used! (This is my first time writing smut, so please comment and tell me how I did!) This is a one-shot as well!
**Notice:** This chapter is rated M for many reasons of language and yaoi (boy x boy). In any way, if you feel uncomfortable reading this, I advise you to just stick with Ch. 6's ending of 'Blind Heroic Love'. I thank you in advance~

 **Author's Notes:** Hey everyone! We reached the Finale's finale~ (meaning the full end of the series) Yeah, that's right. This is the _end_ of 'Blind Heroic Love'. So, I do ask you to comment down below and tell me if you want me to write another fanfic for these two! These two are one of my OTPs and I love writing for them~ So, since this was my most successful story, and I had the most fun writing this story, I decided to end on a Yaoi basis. I would also like to state that this is my first yaoi...so don't expect much! So, enough talking~ I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Set right after America leaves the Hospital**

 _Narrator:_

Alfred and Arthur made it to Alfred's house sooner or later, take it what it seemed five hours to get from the hospital. The two sighed as they opened the door.

"Haha the hero is back home!" Alfred exclaimed jumping around the house.

Arthur smiled feeling the home alive again. It's been too long since he's been in here, mainly because he'd been avoiding Alfred. He hated himself for taking the war too serious, not even knowing fully what Alfred wanted. He always thought of himself.

"Arthur, are you in there? Or are you watching your imaginary friend?" Alfred asked, waiving a hand in front of Arthur's face.

Arthur blinked a couple times, before the question sunk in. "How bloody dare you! Flying Mint Bunny is real!"

"Sure, love." he smiled, patting Arthur on the head and leaning down to kiss his forehead. Arthur crossed his arms, not very happy. "Alright, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend your friend."

Arthur sighed, trying to find the words that were in the back of his mind. Bloody hell, why couldn't he ever get them out when needed?

Alfred smiled and went to the couch, sitting down and turning on the tv. Without a word, Arthur followed sitting next to him. Within a few minutes, the two were cuddling close watching Sherlock. During advertisement, Arthur looked up to Alfred, finding he was looking back at him. His face turned red.

"W-what?" he got out, not knowing what to really say.

Alfred smirked, leaning towards him and touched lips. Taken off guard, Arthur gasped, his eyes wide, but soon melted into the kiss. They broke and looked into each others eyes, both blushing. Without another word, the two kissed again.

 _What the bloody hell am I doing? I don't deserve him._ a voice popped into Arthur's mind, which reminded himself that really he didn't deserve Alfred. He quickly broke the kiss in result.

Confused at this, Alfred tilted his head a little, confusion written over his face. "What is it Arthur?"

"I'm sorry...It's just...I don't deserve you...There's plenty of guys out there better than-" Arthur stated, but got stopped by a pair of lips crashing into his own.

"You're right, I could have any guy out there. But without a doubt, I'd still pick you." Alfred boldly stated, his face turning a shade of red.

Arthur's face heated up, the words caught him of guard. He had no idea what to say, or what to do other than kiss Alfred. Alfred jolted back a little, surprised at the sudden collision, but then kissed back. This kiss was different though...It felt full. Both loved each other so much that they'd never leave their sides. Both felt complete and safe in each other's arms.

They turned towards each other more, getting closer if even possible. Their kiss automatically changed to a heated make out session. Both wanting to be closer. Wanting to gain the time lost that they weren't together. Arthur then sat on Alfred's lap, getting closer yet. Alfred let out a small moan from the sudden closeness of his sexy partner.

Alfred's tongue asked for entrance, which Arthur granted and their tongues started to dance. The two moaned, feeling lust slowly taking over. They wanted so much more. Alfred, somehow reading Arthur's mind, pushed him down on the couch and slowly taking his hand down to the hem of Arthur's shirt. In one swift moment, Arthur's shirt was off and thrown in the corner of the room.

He moaned softly, feeling the cool air meet his warm body. Alfred then traced the small muscles (yeah, he has some but not so much that it's very noticeable XD) and circled around one of his nipples. The two breaking apart again, quickly getting back air. Arthur looked to Alfred, who was still in all his clothes except his shoes, which at some point he must have taken them off. Alfred then brushed over Arthur's nipple, bringing a faint moan of distress, wanting to have more.

Understanding, Alfred kissed his lover, then made a trail of kisses down to his neck. Arthur tilted his head to allow Alfred more access as he sucked and bit his shoulder.

"Mfh Fuck." Arthur whispered out, making Alfred stop and look to him.

He smirked, "What was that?" He joked, making Arthur growl a little from the random halt. "What do you want me to do?"

Growling again, Arthur propped himself up with his arm and touched his lips to Alfred's, trying to get his feelings transferred through physical interaction then rather embarrassingly tell him flat out he wanted sex. "I don't understa-aah" Alfred stated, getting interrupted by Arthur pressing his knee against his growing erection.

"Hm, enjoy playing with me?" Arthur bit his lip as he smirked lustily.

"Can't help you look so sexy." Alfred purred, making Arthur blush.

"Why you." growling back, putting his arms around Alfred's neck. He pulled him down to kiss once more. Arthur once again applied friction to Alfred's hardening erection, making Alfred moan. He took the opportunity and slid his tongue in, and the two fell into a heated kiss. Alfred slowly moved his hand down to unbutton Arthur's pants, popping it open. Quickly, Arthur's eyes shot open and he gasped, quickly stopping Alfred's hand.

 _Shit. This is bad. Very very bad._ he thought, trying to calm his heart down.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked, looking very concerned. "I mean I didn't hurt you...Did I?"

Trying to catch his breath, he just shook his head. "No...It's fine. It's just." tears started to dribble down his cheeks. _Stupid...Crying before sex._

Alfred tilted his head to the side, trying to understand. "It's just...what?"

"It's that I love you so much...and it's just...moving so fast."

Alfred looks at Arthur like he was deaf. "What are you talking about?"

Arthur blushed, not very sure what to say, "You see, I don't want to screw up our relationship by going too fast."

Alfred lightly kissed his forehead, "I understand Arthur. If I get a head of my self, tell me. I don't want to loose you ever by my own mistakes."

Arthur smiled, feeling truly loved. He couldn't have asked for a better partner. He leaned up and kissed Alfred's cheek, "I love you."

Alfred was surprised at the words and blushed, "I-I love you too." he stuttered. Arthur smiled and closed the gap between the two, bringing his lips to Alfred's. The two broke and Alfred took of his shirt to reveal his muscular body. _Oh my._ was all that Arthur could think, feeling his pants get tight. What? He couldn't help that Alfred was so god dam sexy.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Alfred panted out, looking to him with slightly lust-covered eyes.

"Yes." was all Arthur could get out until the two kissed, tongues dancing again. Alfred then again slowly trailed his hand down to Arthur's pants, undoing the zipper and slid them off to find a tent under the boxers.

He smirked, "Looks like you got excited too."

"Fuck." Arthur gasped out as Alfred palmed the growing erection under the boxers. The feeling was so much, but he needed more. Almost whining, he unintentionally bucked adding friction for more.

"Hey now, you don't get all the fun." Alfred smirked, rubbing the erection more. Arthur moaned, quickly covering his mouth with his hand to silence it. Alfred looked to him sternly, removing his hand. "Don't. I want to hear you."

Arthur whined and moaned, not liking his noises. Though, quickly his worries were replaced as Alfred applied more friction to the bulge. "Fuck it Alfred. Stop teasing me!" he said.

Alfred grinned, and quickly removed the boxers allowing Arthur's erection to pop up. He eyed it up, seeing precum already. With no warning, he licked the manhood, earning a long moan from his partner. Smirking, as he felt accomplished at making his partner act this way, he engolfed the manhood in his mouth.

"FUCK! Alfred god dam." Arthur yelled out, gripping the couch cushion to try to keep him from bucking into Alfred's mouth. He hummed, making a vibration and earning another moan, then started to make rhythm, going up and down. "Ah, Alfred. F-fast...er." Arthur moaned out, reaching out one of his hands to intwine with Alfred's blonde sweaty hair.

Alfred hummed to agree and tried to go faster. "A-alfr-ed." Arthur moaned, whipping his head back. The feeling was too much.

"I'm gonna..cum!" Arthur yelled, and without warning, released his cum into Alfred's mouth. Alfred gulped it down, and took his mouth off of Arthur's length.

He smirked, "Well that was fast."

"Heh." Arthur sighed out, "Shut up." he sat back up and kissed Alfred. The two tongues danced again as Arthur made his hands travel down Alfred's body to his pants. He undid the button and zipper to start take them off. Alfred all the sudden stopped kissing and pushed Arthur away.

"Wait!" he said, looking a little scared. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Arthur looked down at his partner's pants, seeing he needed relief. "I'm sure" Alfred then nodded, slipping off his jeans, then boxers.

"Do you have any lube?" He asked, looking around. Arthur nodded, pointing to his cabinet. Alfred got it out and opened the cap. He looked back at Arthur, "You sure you ready?"

Arthur, in response, pulled him into a kiss. "Yes, just take it slow."

Alfred nodded, putting lube on his two fingers. "Here goes." He said, inserting one finger in.

Arthur made a sound of distress from the strange feeling and Alfred almost took his finger out until Arthur stopped him. "No, I'm fine. Just..ha, feels weird."

Alfred gulped, and slowly made a rhythm to get him used to it. Once he thought that was good, he inserted a second.

Arthur once again made a sound, but more so a pleasant one. "Oh gosh, feels good; ha, yet weird." Alfred once again, started making a rhythm as well as making scissoring motions to stretch the hole for it to be used to the side. Just for good measures, he added a third; earning a pleasant moan from Arthur.

Knowing he was prepared, Alfred removed his fingers to then apply lube onto his throbbing length. He positioned himself and slowly entered.

"Ah, no! It's too painful. Get it out." He yelled, tears starting to swell in his eyes. Alfred bit his lip, trying to stop himself from moving further.

"It's going to hurt." he huffed out, trying to control himself from just flat out fucking Arthur. He leaned down, kissing his partner's tears away.

A few moments later, Arthur got used to the size, and motioned for Alfred to fully enter. "Aaah..." Alfred moaned lowly, feeling the tight area around his cock.

"Ok..m-move." Arthur said, and Alfred slowly started a rhythm. Both moaned at the feeling, as Alfred started to move faster unintentionally.

"A-alfred." Arthur moaned. He needed more, "F-fa-ahster."

Alfred acknowledged this, and started picking up his pace. _Alright. Where is it?_ he thought going at a slight angle to then hit something.

"AAH."Arthur moaned loudly, "Th-there." he then said, slowly opening his eyes, that he didn't know was shut, to look up at Alfred's lust-covered eyes. Alfred smiled to continue to hit this area, making both moan together.

"A-arthur. Love you." Alfred lowly said, "Love ya..ha so much." His pace began to pick up even more, as Arthur began to meet his thrusts.

"Alfred." was all he could say before moaning once again. Both felt close, very close.

"I-ah am c-close." Arthur moaned out. Alfred nodded as if to say he too was close.

Skin slapping filled up the room with added moans until they both screamed out eachother's names. Alfred emptied out inside Arthur while Arthur cummed onto his chest. Alfred collapsed onto Arthur, both catching their breaths from their great high. After catching their, breath, Alfred slid his length out and then grabbed a towel to clean Arthur off.

The two then just laid on top of each other. "Arthur?" Alfred broke the silence.

"Hm?" he answered, almost falling asleep.

"I love you so much."

Arthur smiled at this and looked up at his boyfriend, "I love you too." He lightly kissed Alfred's forehead before the two both fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone! I hope you all liked this! Please keep in mind this was my first boyxboy yaoi fanfic. Please comment to tell me what you thought :D I hope you all enjoyed ^_^ Thanks for coming by~


End file.
